Hinata Hidaka/Relationships
Neighbor's Club members Kodaka Hasegawa At their first meeting, Hinata never mistook Kodaka as a delinquent but instead as Aoi's boyfriend, causing Hinata to get envious towards Aoi but both she and Kodaka denied Hinata's claim. At the same time, Hinata was thankful towards Kodaka as the latter helped Aoi from her grunt work and admires him for the same reason, claiming that there aren't many men who are willing to lend a helping hand towards others. Hinata also acted open, yet modest towards Kodaka just moments after she introduced herself to him, and then offered him a place in the Student Council as general affairs manager, as she claims to have a liking to him. Even after Kodaka tells her the consequences in letting him join the Student Council, Hinata deliberately declared that she couldn't care less about her reputation being tarnished and what other students would say or complain about it, as she already had a clear insight on what type of person Kodaka is. She was also shown to be quite disappointed when Kodaka neglected her offer but was happy when he still proffered to lend them a hand in any other manual labor being tasked by the school to the student council. It is unclear if Hinata has any romantic feelings towards Kodaka but it's shown that they seem to understand each other well and are clearly on good terms with one another. Yozora Mikazuki Yozora refers to Hinata as King Lear - the King of Normals due to her popularity among the students in the academy. Hinata seems rather fond of and kind to Yozora even though Yozora doesn't like her. It is later revealed that Yozora is Hinata's younger sister; when their parents divorced, Yozora stayed with their mother and Hinata with their father resulting in Yozora's antipathy. All in all, Hinata wanted to reconcile with her half-sibling, but Yozora's bitterness led her to think that it would be a lost cause until Akane assigned Yozora to be her personal tutor. As teacher and student, Yozora and Hinata's relationship, on the surface, usually falls to Yozora lashing insults at her older sister for her lack of intelligence and rambunctiousness with Hinata timidly complying. However, Hinata seems satisfied and grateful for finally having some form of interaction between her and her sister. Student Council members Aoi Yusa Despite Aoi's rather cold treatment towards her senior, Hinata doesn't seem to mind and still continues to act nice towards Aoi, even if it annoys the latter. She also claimed to be jealous of Aoi when she mistook Kodaka to be her boyfriend. Nonetheless, as members of the Student Council, they still manage to cooperate and work well with each other. Akane Ohmoto Karin Jinguuji Others Students of St. Chronica's Academy Being the president, she dedicates all her work and time for the benefit of her school and its students. As stated by Aoi, Hinata, at times, ditches her duties as president and interacts with the other students of the school quite often, much to Aoi's chagrin but Hinata herself declares that it is also a part of her job as president. Category:Relationship Pages